During The Night
by SweetKerosene
Summary: "And no matter of whether or not Dad was home or if he was tipsy or fall-on-his-ass drunk, he always snuck into her room in the middle of the night." Mind the rating. What's a little non-con between siblings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and places not mine.

**A.N: I know some of you will say that's sordid, morbid, grotesque, macabre, or another word along those lines. Almost all of my stories are GOI, but I don't mind you telling me it's just be careful what you say on this one because while some aspects are different, I didn't make this story up, I just needed to get it out. **

**Warnings: Non-Con, Incest... uh Language. I think that's it.**

* * *

SK

Sam's eyes shot open as she heard the front door close. Mark was home. And probably drunk as he was most days when he came home. Since Mom's funeral he came home whenever he wanted however he wanted, even on the rare nights Dad was home. On the days dad was home they would argue and shout. Dad never won. And no matter of whether or not Dad was home or if he was tipsy or fall-on-his-ass drunk, he always snuck into her room in the middle of the night.

The first few nights she tried to fight him off but he always managed to get her to stop fighting with a well aimed punch and a "Shut the fuck up". And she did. Moving gingerly and hiding bruises was not easy in high school, especially during P.E. She waited for her door to open. She gave up on pretending being asleep on these nights, it made no difference to him whether or not her hands were pliant in feigned sleep or rigid in defiance. He got off either way. Every night it was the same. He'd come in, pull himself out of his pants, palmed himself for a few seconds, her stomach would always clench and bile would make it way up her throat slightly, enough that she was surprised when he would pry her mouth open, force himself inside and trigger her gag reflex , she didn't throw up. He would thrust into her mouth with abandon not really caring about her. It was an odd way to see Mark, he used to care so much. Some nights, he would knead her breasts alternating between hard and soft. She liked that. How wrong was that? But through it all it was the only thing that felt good, it never hurt.

She rolled to lie on her side, facing away from the door as she heard the knob turn. She felt weak. Mark was so much bigger than her and he was always violent when he was drunk, he scared her now. Even during the day. In any case, she hated feeling weak. He walked quietly around her bed to the side she was facing. She could feel the contents of her stomach moving up her esophagus already. He felt his hand on her chin trying to open her mouth that she was trying her damndest to keep shut. She felt and odd combination of relief and fear when his hand moved away from her mouth but quickly realized that her insolence wouldn't be tolerated tonight as his hand came down fiercely on her ribs. The air flew out of her lungs and a gasp of pain left her. She slammed her eyes shut against the pain and tears and against the intrusion of her brother in her mouth. "Don't ever fucking try that again" He whispered viciously in her ear, but she couldn't respond even if she had wanted to.

Sam lay there trying to remove herself from what was happening to her but that was hard to do while trying to swallow vomit around a cock. When she saw his hand heading for her she closed her eyes and waited for the contact. But the only refuge she got on these nights didn't come and when she opened her eyes moments later she saw his hand right as it pressed down against her through her underwear and she gasped as a zing of pleasure ran through her. Her eyes slammed shut against the sensation, but this time the tears didn't stay behind them. 'This is wrong' she though disgustedly, and it just repeated in her mind over and over. She looked up at him seeing the pleasure on his face. She could see he was close but he wasn't going to get to come down her throat again. Not tonight. Not ever again.

She waited until he had embedded himself as deep as he could go and clamped her teeth down on him, watching as his eyes flew open and anger settled in them as he tried to pull out before anymore damage could be done but her jaw held firm and in the end of it he was more hurt than he would have been had he just stayed there and begged for mercy. Sam wanted to smirk in victory but she just couldn't find it in her. Mark walked back up to her and even though she wanted to shrink away for fear of being hit again she stood her ground. "You stupid little bitch!" He hissed and she recoiled only minutely at the words and his raised hand.

"This ends tonight" She said vehemently with a fire in her eyes.

"I say when this is over!" He bellowed, but he could see in her eyes she was no longer playing this game and he knew for certain when she brought her knee up quickly, kneeing him in his still exposed groin and he stumbled backwards, he breathing quick and his eyes unfocused.

"Get out!" She ordered while pushing him towards her door and slamming it behind his recovering, quivering body. She grabbed her desk chair, practically throwing it under the knob before shutting and locking her window, and sat on her bed waiting for the shadow of his body to move from her door. She watched as it moved away and listened as his door slammed shut and laid down, a smile of victory finally settling over her features.

SK

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you got this far anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

To SGSG11

That, my dear, is why they call it "fiction". You can't tell me about Mark's character because we don't know it. And in this story Sam is 15, Do you know how hard it is to fight off a brother that's bigger than you at 15. Or 9 for that matter, which is how old I was when my brother used to shove his dick down my throat in the middle of the night.

I said at the beginning of the story I just needed to get it off my chest, I'm not bashing or "demonizing" Mark's character because, personally, I don't care for it. But considering it was my brother who did it to me that's who would do it to Sam. Sam may be confident as a grown woman but you have no idea what she was like at 15 and having just lost a mother.

Thank you for reading the story even though you clearly disagree with it and I appreciate your feedback.


End file.
